1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of sports goggles. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of goggles to be worn during winter sporting events such as skiing, and during other cold weather activities. Still more particularly, this invention relates to the field of sports goggles for use outdoors during cold weather which include means for preventing condensation build-up within the goggle so that the lens of the goggle may be maintained free of fog-type condensation and so that the eyeglasses of the wearer of the goggle may also be maintained fog-free. To that end, this invention relates to a sports goggle which includes power means for forcibly circulating air within the air space defined by the goggle and the face of the wearer to prevent the formation of condensation on the inside of the lens structure of the goggle or on the glasses of the wearer of the goggle due to the presence of warm humid air within the goggle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sports goggles intended for use during winter activities, such as skiing and the like, are widely known and widely utilized by sports enthusiasts and others whose duties or activities require them to be outside in snowy and other inclement cold weather conditions.
Illustrative of one type of sports goggle which effectively counters adverse weather conditions is the goggle illustrated in Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,626 "Insulated Goggles" dated Apr. 16, 1968. The goggle illustrated and described in said Smith patent also has a counterpart which is commercially available through applicant's assignee, Robert E. Smith of Sport Optics of Ketchum, Idaho, in which the lens structure of the goggle is electrically heated from a small battery power pack carried on the goggle. Both the goggle of the Smith patent and of the heated embodiment also commercially available through applicant's assignee effectively perform their intended purpose.
Other prior art constructions which are intended by their inventors to obviate or minimize the problems of condensation build-up on glasses, goggles or other optical devices which are subjected to inclement and cold weather usage include the patents to De Felice U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,354,433 "Lens Clarifying Apparatus" dated Sept. 28, 1920; Farina 2,526,737 "Combined Goggles and Defogging Device" dated Oct. 24, 1950; Thomas 2,539,284 "Goggles" dated Jan. 23, 1951; Karwowska 2,888,703 "Eyeglass Wiper" dated June 2, 1959; Aufricht 3,160,735 "Anti-Fogging Eyeglasses" dated Dec. 8, 1964; and Rocholl et al, 3,495,259 "Electrically Heated Optical Device" dated Feb. 10, 1970.
None of the patents noted above discloses an anti-fogging sports goggle having the improved features disclosed and claimed herein in that none discloses or suggests the utilization of the unique anti-fogging construction developed by applicant. That is, none of the prior art devices discloses or suggests the utilization of condensation preventing power means defined by a miniature electric motor and fan unit mounted within the air space defined by the lens structure of the goggle and the closure means surrounding the lens structure which contacts the face of the wearer when the goggle is in position. It is such motor and fan unit which effectively compresses and circulates the warm humid air contained in the air space throughout such air space to prevent condensation of moisture on the inner surface of the lens structure and on the glasses of the wearer of the goggle if the wearer utilizes glasses during his outdoor sports activities.
The Smith patent discloses a dual lens structure which is designed to prevent goggle fogging. The other commercial embodiment of the goggle marketed by applicant's assignee heats the lens structure to obviate fogging.
The De Felice patent discloses a squeezable bulb connected to glasses or goggles to direct ambient air against the inside and outside of the lenses. The Farina patent discloses a mouth actuated exhaust structure for sucking air out of goggles when the wearer blows through the mouth piece attached to the goggles to actuate the suction device. The Thomas patent discloses an air heating and circulating unit for circulating warm air through a goggle structure which is actuated by bellows structures mounted in a vest structure worn by the wearer of the goggles. The Karwowska patent discloses eyeglass structure with miniature wiper blades which remove moisture from the outer surface of the eyeglasses in response to actuation of a battery operated electric motor mounted on the eyeglasses. The Aufricht patent discloses a structure for electrically heating the lenses of eyeglasses by a battery power source carried in the frames of the eyeglasses; some air circulation behind the lenses is increased due to movement of heated air therebehind. Finally, the Rocholl et al, patent discloses an electrical heating arrangement to prevent fogging on the external surface of an optical device, such as a telescope.
As noted, none of the patents referred to above, nor applicant's assignee's electrically heated lens goggle structure, discloses or suggests the utilization of the particular air circulation power means and anti-fogging construction disclosed and claimed herein.